


Not so ordinary day with Master

by Mina_chan95



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but let him have a nice things for once, just two cute dorks hanging out, not sure how it happened, slight shonen ai, why Shingo is such a precious cinnamon bun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95
Summary: It was already a special day in Shingo's daily life when his precious master agreed to hang out with him. However, a very little he knew what kind of encounter awaits him. How it will end? Read and find out.





	Not so ordinary day with Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ruki-nozaka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ruki-nozaka).



> Okay, guess who back from long hiatus and with new story? Yup, like title suggested, it's one of more extraordinary days in Shingo's daily life. So, how it will end? Hmm, let's just hope for the best. Anyway, this story is also a gift for one good friend of mine. So, Happy Birthday @ruki-nozaka! I hope you would accept this humble gift.

It was a peaceful day of autumn, neither it was too humid, neither too cold, just that perfect middle. It was a day, which was too good to be wasted by just sitting at home and doing nothing. Finally, the long waited day for this young Yabuki has begun. Even if it might be just an ordinary Saturday, for Shingo it was a special day. After all, his adored master promised him that he would have some spare time to hang out with him. So, even if they both agree to meet up for today, this young man already started to prepare since last week. From preparing a better outfit to picking a better places for this trip – everything was planned carefully and checked twice. 

Good half hour has passed, now he was done with dressing and just before leaving home, he fixed his hair and rushed to estimated place, hoping that he didn’t make his idol to wait too much. It didn’t take long enough to reach local arcade, however, he might have arrived a little too early, because there was still no sign of his master. While he was still panting and regaining his breath, Shingo checked his wrist-watch to check the time, however, soon he heard a familiar voice and he looked up to see, who could it be. There was no mistake and now his face brightened after seeing that it was his idol, who said in gentle tone ‘‘Yo! Did I make you to wait?’’. Currently Kyo wore almost a matching outfit like his disciple, only color scheme was different – instead of Shingo’s dark greyish color coat, navy blue scarf and blue jeans, he wore a black coat, white scarf and black pants. The younger brunette looked at Kyo and honestly answered ‘‘Please, don’t worry about that, I only just got here. ’’ his mentor only closed his eyes and while chuckled, he covered his mouth with a palm, revealing that he also wore black gloves. Soon, he opened his eyes and after putting both hands into coat’s pockets, he said ‘‘I can see it. You still look all red. Don’t tell me that you ran all the way here…’’ And soon Shingo shyly replied ‘‘Well…I didn’t wanted to be late. So, that’s why I had to rush a bit ’’. Kyo only sighed at this kind of reply and asked ‘‘You don’t need to worry about that. We have all day, right? So, where do you want to go first?’’, his disciple turned his gaze to the showcase of arcade and said ‘‘I was thinking that it would be nice to have a good match with you, Kusanagi-san. Of course, if you don’t mind.’’ And now this younger brunette looked at his mentor, waiting for his answer. It seems that Kyo agreed and now he replied ‘‘Sure thing. However, I must warn you about one thing.’’. For a second, Shingo looked confused, but his master continued ‘‘I won’t go easy on you. So, I hope you’re prepared~’’.

After both entered trough the door of arcade, Shingo already suggested which game they should try – that was a new fighting game about which they were talking for awhile. However, just the moment when young Yabuki wanted to insert coin, this elder brunette stopped him by gently brushing-off that hand, which holds the coin, now said being so much self-confident ‘‘Don’t worry, I’ll pay for this match. And now, watch and learn how pros do it.’’. However, as soon as Kyo inserted coin, he started to regret this choice. With each match, this Kusanagi heir’s self-confidence and that smug look on his face were swiped right away, however, he couldn’t accept being defeated and keep on insisting for another chance. In the end, Shingo was on the lead with having eight victories, while his master had only two (however, he got these thanks to Shingo’s almost purposely loosing). Right now, Kyo putted his hand on his pupil’s shoulder and while he was slightly blushing congratulated him in best way he could ‘‘It’s kinda hard to admit, but you won fair and square…So, congrats, man. However, at least could you explain one thing – how did you do that? ’’ and after Shingo cracked a nervous smile, he innocently asked ‘‘I did what?’’, his master only gave him a curious look and kept questioning him further ‘‘How did you won? Hmm, don’t tell me that you cheated against your master…’’, but this younger brunette only shaked his head and simply explained ‘‘I just used what I learn from training with you, Kusanagi-san…’’. Of course, this kind of answer only made Kyo think (‘‘So, this how you use my precious knowledge…That idiot…’’), but soon these thoughts were interrupted when someone gently holded his hand and almost dragged him somewhere. It turns out, it was his disciple, who seemed to be so happy and excited for some reason. A second later, he saw that possible reason for such behaviour – it was a gatchapon. Just when they both stopped, Shingo’s enthusiasm only grew stronger as he inserted coin and turned the lever and soon a red color ball has rolled from outlet of machine. After he picked this prize, Shingo handled it to his mentor while his face was radiating from excitement and said ‘‘This one is for you, Master.’’ Now Kyo carefully opened it checked what could it be. Even if it was a simple key ring, which looked like a good-luck charm, Kyo was grateful for such a kind gesture and now he ruffled his disciple’s hair, while he putted this key ring into his coat’s pocket.

After both left the arcade, the next estimated point was one of their favourite food restaurants. The time spent here went much quicker than expected but both were enjoying each other’s company and, surprisingly, this time Shingo’s master paid whole price, not mentioning the fact that he allowed to his disciple to order as much as he wanted without worrying about the cost. Like Kyo said that he simply wanted to return a favour for such a selfless and constant treatment. So, no matter how hard it may to admit, but he secretly respected and liked this side of his pupil. And now aside this, for now everything went according this younger brunette’s plan and now both were heading to the park. On the way, Shingo was stopped by Kyo’s request to go to convenience store just to grab something for a quick snack and, of course, he didn’t mind that. However, when the elder brunette asked whenever he should pick anything for his disciple, Shingo politely declined and said that he could wait outside. Luckily, there weren’t so many people and it took about ten minutes to get needed goods and now both were back on track. 

And so, after good half hour both finally reached park. It was so peaceful and light breeze shattered the falling leaves in the air. However, all of sudden Shingo stopped going and now seemed to be excited like a child, who saw something amazing. Of course, Kyo looked at same direction as his disciple and noticed why his disciple got distracted – near the pound there were a flock of various wild birds. Right now, Shingo looked at his master with sparkling eyes and asked ‘‘ Master, can I?’’ Of course, there was no way that Kyo could say ‘no’ when his disciple was making these puppy eyes. Every single time when it happens, he gets softer and forgiving toward this boy. Besides, he is just being honest and somewhere deep inside this elder brunette is glad that Shingo trust him enough to show this side. So, now, Kyo sighed and said ‘‘Just give me a second.’’ Right now, he searched for something inside the bag. Soon he picked up a bag of potatoes chips and after opening in front of his disciple, he said ‘‘Just open your hands.’’ and now gave him a good handful of chips. Shingo rewarded him a grateful smile and asked ‘‘Aren’t you going to join me?’’ and his mentor simply answered ‘‘Nah, I’m fine, but I’ll watch you over, okay?’’. Soon Kyo sat down on nearest bench and observed how his disciple ran toward these birds and after he stopped, he waved at his master. Of course, this elder brunette smiled and waved back, however, only now he noticed one thing – these potato chips were with chilli flavour. But he didn’t paid too much attention to it, because, what could possibly go wrong? So, for now he just relaxed and enjoyed the calmness.  
Meanwhile, when Shingo started to feed the birds, one swan approached him. Of course, he stretched his arm and offered to this long-necked bird a potato chip and it immediately swallowed without any second thought. However, something seemed off, this bird stared at Shingo and now he asked ‘‘What’s wrong, lil fella?’’ and he tried to offer another chip, but then all of sudden this bird nibbed with it’s beak into Shingo’s hand. Now he fell down when this bird started to hiss and spread it’s white broad wings, now this brunette nervously said ‘‘G-Good birdo…please, calm down.’’ And after he managed stand up, he began to run as fast as he could before this swan nibbed him to death. 

Right now, Kyo almost finished eating potato chips but now he heard how someone started screaming and he looked toward the source of this way familiar voice ‘‘ KUSANAGIIIIII-SAAAN!’’. There was no mistake, it was Shingo and it seems that now he was chased down by this wild bird. He could only widen his eyes in shock and pray that his disciple wouldn’t run toward his direction. However, as he standed up, he accidentally dropped down bag of these spicy goodness and couldn’t move for awhile. As soon as his disciple already reached him, Shingo grabbed his hand and now both were running as a wind. While, they tried to escape from this winged menace Kyo asked ‘‘How the hell this happen and why this thing wants me dead?’’ and Shingo nervously answered ‘‘I don’t know either. I was just feeding birds and it began to threaten me!’’. And now, this Kusanagi heir took a mental note – never let Shingo to feed birds ever again. Fortunately, this chase didn’t took long enough, because soon enough this bird lost it’s interest on having a revenge on these two young men.

After good hour, both were able to breath normally and now they almost reached pharmacy. It seems that only after this chase was over, Kyo noticed that his disciple was wounded by this wild bird and even if it was a small scrape, he refused to leave it alone. After all, he felt like he had a huge responsibility on his shoulders since when he took Shingo under his care, so, now it was natural that he wanted to make sure that his student won’t get into any trouble and just stay safe. So, after he bought a medical bandage, he offered Shingo to sit down on nearest bench and after he putted medical bandage, he felt relieved and said ‘‘There you go. It should be good for now.’’. It was followed by Shingo’s rewarding smile ‘‘Thank you, Kusanagi-san.’’ And that made Kyo slightly embarrassed as he turned his gaze away and mumbled ‘‘It’s not that it was difficult. At least, be careful next time, you idiot…’’ Of course, this kind of his master’s gesture made him curious ‘‘Eh? What’s wrong, Kusanagi-san?’’ now Kyo looked at him again and said ‘‘It’s nothing…At least you’re fine.’’. Shingo could reply in his cheerful tone ‘‘And it thanks to you. So, it sure definitely would heal in no time.’’ and Shingo showed how he could freely move his treated hand. Just before standing up, Kyo gently ruffled his disciple’s hair and said ‘‘Let’s go or you prefer to sit here all day?’’ and after he took couple steps further, he felt how Shingo stopped him by gently grabbing his hand and heard ‘‘Well, I don’t mind that. As long as it is with master, I can go anywhere. ’’ and such a reply was really unexpected and now Shingo’s idol was speechless and tried to hide rising embarrassment by lowering his head. However, he didn’t let his disciple’s hand, but now only holding it more tightly and after he lifted his head and fixed his scarf, he said being slightly nervous ‘‘A- Anyway,…let’s move on.’’ His pupil only nodded his head and now both continued today’s trip.

**Author's Note:**

> So, now next story gonna be a second chapter of 2 Kyos 1 Yagami story. And until then, see you next time~


End file.
